


Little Gifts

by agoodwoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, mulder/scully romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Scully ever buy clothing for Mulder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gifts

**i.**

The first time she did it was out of necessity. She had gotten him out of jail in Wisconsin and he was wearing the same turtleneck for two days. She commented on the ripeness of his personal situation and he looked at her with a slightly embarrassed but mostly “what can you do” look. 

He left her at the hospital to save lives while he went to talk to Max Fenig, who didn’t seem to mind how Mulder smelled since the inside of his trailer probably never got more than a splash of Windex here and there. When he returned to the hospital to pick her up, she was holding a small white bag and her face was drained.

“Please shower and put this on,” she said as she placed the bag on his lap. 

Scully buckled herself up and leaned her head against the window hoping to nap on the drive back to the hotel. She told him she just needed twenty minutes but she was yawning as though she needed at least seven hours of solid sleep.

Mulder fingered the edge of the bag and looked inside as though something delightfully naughty waited for him. It was a maroon golf shirt she picked up at the gift shop of the hospital. Maroon wasn’t entirely out of his colour palette. 

“Are you offering to wash my back Scully?” Mulder said with a leer.

“I’m too tired to banter. Please pretend I said something delightful and clever and let me nap,” she said and yawned. Mulder laughed. “I need just twenty minutes.”

“I could do a lot in twenty minutes too,” he continued but she was already snoozing quietly against the door of the car. 

Mulder woke her only to get her out into her own room and when she returned he was wearing the garment casually but feeling as though she had put a little tag of ownership on him. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind it. 

##  **ii.**

The next time she bought him something was after Florida and she found him a tie with the fiji mermaid on it. She never assumed he would wear it to work but would end up in a closet and would be forgotten. It was a nothing present but the gesture made him so delighted he almost kissed her. She just assumed it was a gag tie but there he was, one week later, hiding it under a grey blazer and a secretive smile on his face.

Unfortunately they were called into Skinner’s office that afternoon. Toward the end of a painfully long meeting about their upcoming budget and a mention of the partnerships communication conference Skinner halted his discussion to mention Mulder’s tie wasn’t approved FBI dress code. 

As they got in the elevator Mulder rubbed his hand up her back appreciatively. “This is the best day.”

“You just got chewed out for wearing that offensive thing to work,” she pointed out.

“You bought it for me! Anyway, what I meant was that we’re not going to the conference, Scully,” he quipped. “This tie just won for us.”

Scully rolled her eyes and tried not to appreciate the way he was touching her. 

##  **iii.**

Mulder called her from the car as he shaved with an electric razor and a cup of hot coffee balancing on the dashboard. “Come on!”

“You were supposed to be here thirty five minutes ago,” she reminded him as she got into the passenger seat. 

When she slammed her door, the precariously balanced  the mug from Mulder’s home flew across the front seat and as he grabbed the handle to prevent his lap from being covered the remainder landed squarely on his chest. 

Mulder chose nineteen different expletives to voice his opinion on the hot coffee and Scully held her hands over her mouth. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. They had to be at the court house to testify against Modell in thirty minutes and that wasn’t enough time to get back to Alexandria to get Mulder a new suit.

“There’s a place two blocks over,” Scully declared suddenly. “Drive there, I’ll go inside, get you something for the day and you can change at the courthouse.”

Mulder grabbed a pack of tissues from the side door pocket and dabbed at his shirt. “I’m going to smell like French roast the whole day.”

“Tell people it’s your new cologne. Come on,” Scully encouraged and pointed down the street. 

Mulder was a little thrilled at the fact that she bought him a suit, shirt and tie with his credit card while he finished shaving in the car. She didn’t ask his size or what he wanted. She held out her hand with her tongue on her bottom lip. 

When he walked out of the bathroom at the courthouse in his black suit and not as offensively ugly tie, he made a joke about being a well-dressed man in black. Scully tried not to blush that he was modeling for her but she didn’t mind it. It was something a little more light-hearted for their day before Modell put a whammy on the judge. 

##  **iv.**

It was her damned birthday but she showed up to his place with a small bag of clothes for him. A sweater, T-shirt and a tie. It donned on him when she handed him the bag why she was giving them to him now. She thought she might not make it to his birthday.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she placed the bag on the table. 

“Just in case,” she said as she looked around his apartment.

It was eight thirty and he was still in his shirt and tie. He had files laid out on the coffee table but there was a hockey game on in the background. “Let’s go out.”

Scully gave him a look. “Why?”

“I need to buy you a drink if you’re going to be nice to me,” he said but he wanted to treat her. 

He had bought her a gift, even if it was a crappy gift and he knew just where to take her. Alcohol and lots of people to mask the feeling of wanting to hold her and cry he might lose her before his birthday.

##  **v.**

The gift shop at the airport sold many different T-shirts and a few windbreakers. Their luggage had been checked and he was wandering the gift shop looking for regular salted sunflower seeds. All they offered was BBQ, Everything flavour and Dill Pickle. 

Scully called to Mulder as she was leaving. “I found them.”

His face lit up and he watched her pay with her credit card for black golf shirt that obviously wasn’t for her, a white t-shirt, a copy of Bridget Jones’ Diary and the latest Anne Rice novel and a bag of salted seeds.

“Where did you find them?” Mulder asked as he tore the bag open with his teeth.

“They had a bag in the back,” Scully replied as she tucked her card away. 

“Is that for me?” Mulder asked as he popped a seed in his mouth. He was referring to the black golf shirt and he wondered if Scully was trying to tell him something about a style she preferred on him.

“You want to wear that thing on the flight?” Scully asked as she pointed to his torn shirt.

“What’s your shirt?” Mulder asked. Scully held up a fitted white T-shirt and Mulder nodded in approval. “Sunshine state hey?”

“They didn’t have any with moth-men on them,” Scully quipped. “Do you want me to help you change at the family bathroom?”

“Do I get to watch you change too?” Mulder asked with a leer.

“Did you find a sleeping bag?” Scully replied in a low voice that went straight to his dick. 

“I can see if they sell them at that gift shop,” Mulder said turning back toward the counter. That got a full laugh from Scully.


End file.
